Finding Love
by yusha
Summary: Exasperado de ver a Minato tomar entre sus manos la cartera roja que se negaba a abrir y dejaba de nuevo sobre la mesa, Fugaku empezaba a tener un tic en el ojo. ¿Cómo se suponía que encontraran a la dueña del objeto si el rubio se negaba a abrirla...? Pero claro, el rubio estaba seguro de que tarde o temprano encontraría a la dueña... / Regalo para Mina-Hai


**Disclaimer:** Ninguno de los personajes utilizados en esta historia me pertenecen, Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

 **Advertencias:**

 _Universo alterno / Pairing Crack / Posible OoC_

Este fict es un regalo de cumpleaños para **Mina-Hai**

* * *

 **Finding Love**

 _Por Yusha_

* * *

―¿Vas a abrirla sí o no?

Comenzando a sentirse cada vez más exasperado de ver a Minato tomar entre sus manos aquella cartera de color rojo pasión, haciéndola girar unos instantes haciendo ademanes de abrirla para al final arrepentirse y dejarla de nueva cuenta sobre la superficie de la mesa, Fugaku Uchiha sintiendo como empezaba a temblarle el ojo en un tic, preguntó.

―No, no puedo hacerlo Fugaku: sería como violar su intimidad ―manteniéndose firme en su postura, Minato le devolvió una mirada vehemente a su amigo que a punto de saltar a la yugular del rubio, se vio interrumpido por Hiashi que exhalando un suspiro trató de nuevo de convencer a Minato que no era para nada como lo estaba planteando.

―¿Y entonces cómo vas a saber a quién devolvérsela, Minato? ―haciendo uso de su casi infinita paciencia, el de ojos perlas le preguntó apelando a la racionalidad. ―Tú mismo nos lo dijiste: hasta esta mañana nunca antes habías visto a la dueña de la cartera por el campus, ¿si no la abres como vas a saber dónde buscarla para devolvérsela? ―le recordó mirándole a la cara y recordándole sus propias palabras logrando entonces que el rubio dudara.

Después de todo, lo que Hiashi decía era la verdad.

Él, Minato Namikaze, uno de los chicos más populares del campus universitario debido a los grandes logros que había obtenido en las carreras de atletismo y que le habían dado el sobrenombre del Rayo Amarillo de Konoha, pese a conocer a todas y cada una de las personas, estudiantes y profesores que acudían a la Universidad gracias a su popularidad, había sido incapaz de reconocer a la hermosa chica de larga cabellera roja y bonitos ojos verdes con quien se había topado saliendo de la oficina de control escolar y que había dejado su cartera sobre el mostrador del lugar, para fortuna o desgracia del rubio que mirando de nueva cuenta a sus amigos sacudió otra vez su cabeza e insistió todavía en que no era correcto husmear en el interior de aquella cartera.

―Tal vez pueda encontrarla por el campus sin necesidad de revisar sus pertenencias ―les dijo de nueva cuenta, mirándolos a ambos de forma alternada. ―Solo es cuestión de volver a la escena de los hechos: estoy seguro de que en cuanto se dé cuenta que la ha perdido ella volverá al lugar esperanzada de encontrar su cartera ―insistió con gran confianza en sus palabras…

―¿Y has pensado ya que mientras estamos aquí ella ya haya acudido a preguntar? Francamente Minato, no creo que vaya a quedarse esperando a por ti y tu caballerosidad ―apelando al raciocinio, Hiashi respondió evitando el tono irónico en su voz apenas por muy poco.

―Entonces podría preguntarle a Mikoto, ella conoce a todas las chicas del campus ―con perseverancia insistió, ignorando la expresión de cansancio de Hiashi que sujetándose el puente de la nariz con los dedos suspiró dudando seriamente de la cordura del rubio a quien Fugaku, esbozando una de sus burlonas sonrisas de medio lado marca Uchiha, le respondió.

―¿Acaso estás loco Minato? ―no sin cierto toque de sorna preguntó. ―Mikoto aún tiene la esperanza de que regreses con Kushina, ¿cómo crees que se tome el hecho de que le preguntes por otra mujer? Creerá que estás interesado en esa nueva chica y…

―¿Y no es precisamente por eso por lo que estamos debatiendo esto? ―como siempre, siendo la voz de la razón, Hiashi intervino mirando con parsimonia tanto al Uchiha como al Namikaze que lo miraron de vuelta, logrando que el rubio se removiera en su sitio.

―Bueno, respecto a eso ―comenzó a decir un poco nervioso Minato al recordar el rostro de la bonita chica dueña de la cartera olvidada, revolviéndose distraídamente el cabello mientras que sus amigos intercambiaron una mirada y sonrieron. ―En realidad a mi sólo me interesa devolverle la cartera, ¿saben? ―les dijo con fingida inocencia tomando la cartera roja entre sus manos, esbozando una sonrisa con que pretendía esconder el nerviosismo antes de mirarlos. ―Yo no tengo ningún interés personal en ella, sólo quiero ayudarla a recuperar… ―comenzó a decir el rubio en un intento de justificarse mas Fugaku, harto de todo eso rodo los ojos e interrumpió.

―Basta, he tenido suficiente de esto ―dijo e inclinándose sobre la mesa le arrebató sin ninguna consideración la dichosa cartera de las manos, que no obstante, Minato luchó por recuperar.

―¡Fugaku no, devuélvemela! ―casi le gritó, extendiendo no sólo su mano por sobre la mesa sino que incluso se lanzó sobre el mueble para impedirle que la abriera…

Y sin embargo antes de que pudiera recuperarla, Hiashi que también ya estaba un poquito harto, se la arrebató a ambos de las manos y sin la menor demora abrió la cartera pese a las quejas del Namikaze, esbozando una sonrisa satisfecha y presuntuosa mientras tomaba el carnet de identificación y se lo tendía al rubio que horrorizado miró al castaño, sin creerse del todo que hubiera sido el Hyuuga y no el Uchiha quien al final se hubiese hecho cargo del trabajo sucio de violar la intimidad de la dueña del objeto cuyo nombre escuchó por primera vez de su boca y no de la de ella tal y como secretamente el rubio esperaba escuchar.

―Su nombre es Mei Terumi y gracias a esto no nos será difícil encontrarla ―con un ligero toque de arrogancia en su tono de voz, Hiashi le dijo seguro de que había actuado bien y en favor de todos… y Minato bufando terminó de subirse a la mesa y no sólo le arrebató el carnet sino que incluso le quitó la cartera para encargarse él mismo de poner aquella identificación en su respectivo lugar.

―Sabes que esto fue totalmente innecesario, ¿verdad Hiashi? ―manteniendo sus valores intactos el ojiazul lo reprendió evitando mirarlo así como evitando mirar también a Fugaku que sonreía de forma socarrona. ―Tarde o temprano iba a encontrarla en el campus ―poniéndose de pie el muchacho firme en su postura replicó con decisión.

―Minato ¿a dónde vas? ―siguiéndolo con la mirada al verlo dirigirse hacia la puerta Hiashi le pregunto, entonces el rubio tomando sus llaves le respondió.

―A buscar a la dueña de la cartera, estoy seguro que la encontraré cerca del lugar en que la perdió ―les dijo, y tras intercambiar una mirada tanto Hiashi como Fugaku se pusieron inmediatamente de pie.

―¿Porque no solo vas a la dirección que marca su carnet? ―andando detrás de él pronto trataron de hacerlo desistir, seguros de que Minato estaba actuando con necedad solo para darles una lección, demostrarles quizás que sus métodos aunque parecían una locura y una absoluta improbabilidad de que funcionaran, eran igual de efectivos que los de ellos... pero el ojiazul de ninguna manera se rindió.

―Ya se los dije: no necesito revisar sus cosas porque sé que voy a encontrarla por aquí, solo necesito buscar en el lugar adecuado, y si es necesario voy a hacer carteles de búsqueda ―les aseguro mientras ingresaban a los pasillos techados de la universidad.

― ¿Justo como esos? ―preguntó entonces Fugaku con burla y altanería, señalando la pizarra repleta de carteles con que diversos estudiantes a lo largo del ciclo escolar habían pegado sobreponiendo unos sobre otros formando ya una gruesa pared de papeles que en ocasiones hasta amenazaban con derrumbarse y que lastimosamente la mayor parte del tiempo servían para ser ignorados o tomados como burla... pero eso a Minato no le importaba, no.

Él tenía la firme convicción de que encontraría a la dueña de la cartera de forma honrada y honorable, que sus métodos darían resultados, así que muy seguro de si mismo asintió.

―Si como esos ―aseguró siguiendo su camino sin dudar y haciendo bufar al de cabello negro que tampoco cedió.

―Por favor Minato sabes tan bien como nosotros que nadie le presta atención a esos carteles, te humillarás a ti mismo…

―Y de paso nos humillarás a nosotros ―Hiashi le apoyó haciendo notorio lo desagradable que le parecía la sola idea de rebajarse a hacer aquella actividad, más Minato no lo veía de aquella manera por lo que dándoles una mirada por sobre su hombro de inmediato les rebatió.

―Pegar carteles y letreros no es algo por lo que avergonzarse ―un poquito enfurruñado les dijo.

Es decir, todo el mundo lo hacía, ¿acaso los Uchiha y los Hyuga no lo hacían sólo porque dañaría su buena imagen y reputación?, se preguntó más en lugar de discutir con ellos Minato se mantuvo firme y orgulloso de su decisión.

―Además, ¿quién dijo que necesito su ayuda? Yo mismo los pegare por toda la universidad ―les dijo volviendo su vista al frente, comenzando a hacer las cuentas de cuantos letreros tendría que hacer, y aunque el rubio en serio trató de ignorar las risas del Uchiha, lo cierto es que Minato no pudo hacer oídos sordos al escucharlo mofarse de alguien más.

―Si claro, y seguro que tendrás tanto éxito justo como esa chica de ahí ―le interrumpió por lo bajo, señalando con el mentón a una pelirroja que a unos metros de distancia buscaba la manera de pegar una mísera hoja de color rosa fosforescente sobre los demás anuncios, temiéndose en apariencia que de hacerlo éstos se le vinieran encima…

Y aunque Minato se había detenido, girado y abierto la boca para replicar y regañarle por burlarse de la gente, Hiashi quien pese a que había sonreído con arrogancia compartiendo la burla, tras una mirada y un parpadeo interrumpiendo al Namikaze preguntó.

―¿No es ella? ―borrando de inmediato su sonrisa y mirando con mayor atención a la pelirroja señaló con discreción a la chica y Minato resoplando la miró un instante por sobre su hombro antes de asentir y volver su vista al frente para fulminar a sus amigos.

―Si, de hecho es ella, ¡pero ese no es el punto! ―dijo comenzando a perder la paciencia, listo para regañar a los otros dos por burlarse de su tenacidad y la de los cientos de estudiantes que como esa chica sólo buscaban algo en la universidad... mas un segundo después las palabras de Minato fueron relegadas a segundo plano al darse cuenta de lo que era verdaderamente importante: la había encontrado.

Si, ¡la había encontrado sin siquiera buscarla demasiado!, con sorpresa se dijo a si mismo al girar para darle una segunda mirada y confirmar que en efecto se trataba de Mei Terumi la dueña de la cartera perdida, reconociéndola sin la menor duda sintiendo además su corazón latir acelerado ante su buena fortuna y aunque a punto estuvo de pronunciar su nombre y llamar de aquella manera su atención, deteniéndose antes de hacerlo para ponerse a pensar en la mejor manera de acercarse a ella por algunos segundos se quedó quieto, congelado, y no fue hasta que Hiashi le empujó que tragando saliva con dificultad el Namikaze avanzó hacia la pelirroja parándose a su lado esperando a que ella se percatara de su presencia, aclarándose la garganta para hacerlo un poco más fácil y cuando sus ojos azules hicieron contacto con los verdes de ella, tras un parpadeo por parte de ella, Minato la vio sonreír y apartarse el flequillo que cubría uno de sus bonitos ojos, experimentando también el cosquilleo en su estomago cuando la escuchó hablar.

―¿Puedo ayudarte en algo guapo? ―le preguntó con una voz que a Minato le pareció digna de los coros celestiales mientras le dirigía una mirada de genuina curiosidad e interés y él obligándose a salir del letargo en el que se encontraba, carraspeó un tanto nervioso y respondió.

―Creo… que tengo algo que te pertenece ―llevándose la mano al bolsillo de la camisa para buscar la cartera el de ojos azules le sonrió amable más por un segundo al no sentir el objeto, casi se paralizo. ―¿Donde...? ―sintiendo que su corazón se detenía, el rubio de inmediato empezó a tantearse los bolsillos del pantalón.

El pánico en su cara fue obvio cuando buscó primero en el bolsillo izquierdo, comenzando a preocuparse por haber perdido la cartera, suspirando aliviado cuando buscó en el derecho y sus dedos la encontraron. E intercambiando una mirada con la chica frente a él de nuevo le sonrió extendiendo el objeto rojo hacia ella.

―Si, aquí está… toma, para ti ―dijo siguiendo cada uno de los gestos y movimientos de ella, notando como tras un primer parpadeo de sorpresa ella identificaba la cartera, sintiendo un agradable cosquilleo cuando sus dedos rozaron sin querer los femeninos.

―Mi cartera ―susurró ella, sus bonitos ojos verdes brillando con alivio al tener el valioso objeto en sus manos, sus ojos yendo de vuelta a los de él, dándole al rubio una sonrisa genuina y sincera que lo dejó sin palabras. ―Gracias, muchas gracias… ―dijo guardando silencio un instante al darse cuenta que no sabía cómo se llamaba él quien sobreentendiendo la situación de inmediato se presentó.

―Minato, Namikaze Minato ―dijo con tanta premura que de alguna manera causó un poco de gracia a la pelirroja que tras un parpadeo extendió su mano hacia él, que sonriéndole la estrechó no sin cierta emoción.

―Pues muchas gracias Namikaze Minato, yo soy Mei, Terumi Mei… ―dijo y él asintió.

―Lo sé ―dijo más al notar su desconcierto y cayendo en cuenta de lo que había dicho, Minato palideció ante su descuido.

Maldición lo había dicho. ¿Por qué lo había dicho? ¡Se suponía que no debía haberlo dicho pero lo había dicho! ¿Y ahora que decía, cómo lo explicaba…?

―Bueno… verás… yo… Fugaku y Hiashi abrieron tu cartera porque no creían que yo fuese capaz de encontrarte por mi mismo ―tras unos segundos de balbuceos, finalmente Minato se apegó a los hechos confesándole la verdad a la pelirroja, mirándola mitad avergonzado y mitad preocupado por lo que sea que ella pudiera pensar... aunque lo cierto era que mirándola bien, la expresión de Mei era más de curiosidad y confusión que de reproche o acusación y esto se hizo más evidente cuando, sin apartar sus verdes ojos de los azules del muchacho, aún con su pequeña sonrisa desconcertada en los labios preguntó.

―¿Fugaku y Hiashi…? ―haciendo evidente que no sabía de quiénes hablaban Minato la escuchó repetir los nombres de sus amigos, por tanto tras echar un sutil vistazo por sobre su hombro para asegurarse que ellos seguían ahí, el Namikaze los señaló para que les conociera… o mejor dicho, para que los identificara.

Así que, haciendo caso al gesto del rubio Mei inclinándose ligeramente hacia la derecha, con discreción se asomó para ver y conocer al menos de lejos al moreno y al castaño, que aunque se balbuceaban algo entre ellos obviamente observándolos, al percatarse de que ella les miraba, haciendo uso de su elegancia y compostura de inmediato se irguieron cual altos eran apartando la mirada de la pareja fingiendo estar ahí haciendo cualquier otra cosa excepto mirarlos, cosa que causó la diversión de la pelirroja que sin poder evitarlo emitió una corta risa que atrajo aún más la atención de Minato.

―Ya veo, bueno supongo que ahora estamos iguales ―dijo entonces ella haciendo referencia a la forma tan poco común de presentarse, volviendo su atención al de ojos azules quien la miraba casi con embelesamiento, hasta que él mismo se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y desviando su atención hacia todos lados se llevó una mano a la cabeza, despeinándose al tiempo que asentía y reía.

―Si… yo… eh… creo que debo irme, solo quería devolverte tu cartera y como ya está hecho… ―nervioso por casi verse descubierto, Minato de pronto no supo qué más decir, no obstante su mirada volviendo a caer sobre el rostro de Mei quien apartando el flequillo de su cara despejándola apenas un instante ya que el rebelde mechón pronto volvió a cubrir su ojo, asintió.

―Claro, si… supongo que debo agradecerte de alguna manera por buscarme y traerla ―sin borrar la sonrisa que había dibujado en sus labios la pelirroja respondió hablando en un susurro que a él se le antojó seductor.

Y pese a que Minato sacudió un poco su cabeza para decirle que no era necesario, al sentir la mano de ella apoyándose sobre su hombro y verla acercarse un poco más a él, las palabras murieron en su boca y su piel se erizó en un delicioso escalofrío cuando sus labios carnosos y rosados se posaron sobre su mejilla, cerca, muy, muy cerca de la comisura de sus labios…

―Gracias, Minato… supongo que te veré después ―le dijo ella y tras retroceder un par de pasos la pelirroja guiñó su ojo coqueta antes de dar media vuelta y seguir su camino por los pasillos, tirando en el primer bote de basura que encontró las hojas rosas que llevaba en la mano…

Y Minato, sonriendo se llevó la mano a la mejilla y asintió.

―Si… ¡si! ―con entusiasmo casi gritó, la amplia sonrisa dibujada en su cara y manteniéndose ahí aún cuando dando media vuelta Fugaku y Hiashi le interceptaron antes de que pudiera dar un solo paso.

―¿Quedaron de verse de nuevo?

―¿Conseguiste su número?

―¿Le preguntaste donde vive?

De inmediato el par de amigos lo bombardearon de preguntas, pero el de ojos azules sacudió la cabeza negando a todas y cada una de sus preguntas.

―En realidad no necesito nada de eso ―les aseguró con confianza echando a andar.

Después de todo la había encontrado la primera vez y de alguna manera sabía que más temprano que tarde iba a volver a encontrársela en algún pasillo de la universidad y cuando eso sucediera, Minato podría invitarla a salir sin la preocupación de parecer un acosador.

.

.

.

* * *

 _Dakfgdkasvhgkegvd!_

 _Primero que nada, feliz cumpleaños para mi queridísima Minita chan!_

 _*confetis y serpentinas lanzadas al aire*_

 _Amiga mía, cómplice de locuras, principal promotora y co-creadora del maravilloso mundo que es para nosotras el pairing crack MinaMei, espero de todo corazón que te lo hayas pasado súper bien en tu cumpleaños, te quiero mucho y pues nada, tú ya habías leído la primera parte de ésta historia pero no te sabías como iba a terminar, así que aquí está tu regalo de cumpleaños que espero que te guste jajaja._

 _Admito que escribir esta historia me costó un poco de trabajo porque si bien he escrito antes de Minato, creo que es la primera vez que escribo algo donde aparezcan Fugaku y Hiashi y de alguna manera resultó que la historia se enfocó más en los tres amigos que en Minato y Mei quien por cierto creo que no me salió tan bien como acostumbro, pero en mi defensa digo que es porque el fict va desde la perspectiva de Minato, así que bueno, espero que al menos él me haya quedado bien jajaja xD_

 _En fin, sin más que aportar me despido, gracias por tomarse la molestia de leer, los reviews siempre son bien recibidos._

 _Nos leemos pronto ;D_


End file.
